This proposal is designed to provide a research experience for Inservice and Preservice teachers (K-12) and high school students, and develop a collaborative relationship with the educational system for the purpose of improving science education and the career interest in disadvantaged students. The targeted population is disadvantaged students that are underrepresented in the biomedical sciences, and teachers with classrooms with > 60% disadvantaged students. The summer phase of the program provides a comprehensive research and developmentally appropriate experience using the clinical and basic science resources at the Children's Hospital and Research Foundation, and the College of Medicine at University of Cincinnati. The program arranges for >90% of the participants' time to be spent in an active research laboratory under the mentoring of a faculty member. The remaining time will include attending special group discussions and seminars on bioethics, skills of keeping a laboratory journal, professional career development, scientific writing and presentation, and research methods and designs. The academic-year program includes a continuation of the research experience on a part-time basis for one-half of the participants. The teacher-participants will also experience a professionally appropriate research experience with faculty assistance in increasing knowledge base, curriculum development, teaching methods, and biomedical career awareness. in the Cincinnati Metropolitan area, the schools with significant disadvanted student enrollment will be the focus of attention. The impact of the program on awareness, skills, career knowledge and program quality will be evaluated continuously, so that early adjustments can be made.